Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to digital communications, and more specifically, the simultaneous operation of two or more communications protocols.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for a particular computing device to communicate with target devices across different types of communications protocols, the computing device includes specialized hardware elements for supporting each individual protocol. The processor of the computing device is coupled to those hardware elements and provides any coordination between the target devices. However, including specialized hardware may not be suitable for certain implementations seeking to lower manufacturing costs, or to lower power consumption of the computing device.